Pasos para enseñarle a un idiota a cocinar
by Pelu-chan16
Summary: De cómo Yuuri trata de enseñarle a Viktor a cocinar sin quedarse calvo en el intento.
1. Paso 1

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice! ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia si es totalmente mia.**

 **Paso 1**

 **Enséñale a hervir agua.**

La mayoría cree que vivir con el gran príncipe del hielo, Viktor Nikiforov, es un sueño húmedo hecho realidad. No hay que analizarlo mucho; habitar la misma casa que ese Dios griego con abdominales de chocolate, nalgas de oro con incrustaciones de diamante y de rostro esculpido por los mismos ángeles es el sueño que muchos tienen y que nadie había logrado cumplir… Hasta Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri, al igual que muchos, creía que compartir apartamento con Viktor sería una de las mejores cosas que le podría pasar y que todos los días serian increíblemente perfectos… ¡Ja! El cerdito no sabía lo que le esperaba. La realidad se alejaba mucho de lo que imaginaba. Viktor era la persona más desordenada que había conocido en su vida, no sabía hacer nada por sí mismo y cuando digo nada me refiero a **en serio** **nada**. Una señora venía a limpiar dos veces por semana y su vecina, una ancianita de sonrisa adorable, se mantenía dándole de casi todo lo que preparaba en su casa.

Claramente cuando Yuuri llego lo convenció de que seguir contratando a alguien para el aseo era un gasto innecesario ya que el apartamento podía ser fácilmente ordenado por "ambos" (Yuuri termino siendo una señora de la limpieza pero sin paga) y, aunque la ancianita seguía llevándoles comida de vez en cuando, él era quien que se encargaba de los alimentos que consumían. Su convivencia consistía en: Yuuri limpiando, lavando, cocinando y acomodando el lugar mientras Viktor se recostaba a ver la tele, jugaba con Makacchin, se pegaba a Yuuri como una lapa o simplemente vegetaba en el sillón esperando, no sé, ¿la muerte?

En un día en el que Viktor estaba especialmente pegajoso y había hecho sonrojar a Yuuri unas mil veces por segundo, el nipón decidió aprovechar que no había leche para salir un momento y enfriar su rostro.

-Vitya, iré a comprar leche, deje agua calentándose así que por favor apágala cuando ya esté hervida.-Pidió mientras se colocaba la bufanda.

-Lo que pidas mi lindo Yuuri.- Respondió con su típica sonrisa de corazón.

-15 minutos después-

Aun se encontraba en la tienda aprovechando que había varios artículos en oferta cuando le llego un mensaje de Viktor.

 _Vitya: Yuuriiiii! Ha ocurrido una tragedia! TTnTT_

 _I'mEros: QUÉ!? QUE PASO!?_

 _Vitya: Fui a revisar el agua y YA NO ESTA! Nos robaron nuestra agua Yuuri ;n;_

 _I'mEros: … Viktor… por alguna casualidad hay humedad en la cocina?_

 _Vitya: Como lo sabes? Pero eso no es lo que importa Yuuri! Que tiene que ver eso con que nos acaban de robar!?_

 _I'mEros: Vitya, no se robaron el agua…_

 _Vitya: Claro que si Yuuri! No estoy loco! El agua antes estaba y ya no! Las cosas no desaparecen solas de un momento a otro! Soy tonto pero no idiota! 7-7_

 _I'mEros: Cierto. Pero el agua no "desapareció"; la dejaste demasiado tiempo y se evaporo toda._

 _Vitya: Oh… Como cuando el agua se evapora y va a las nubes?_

 _I´mEros: Exactamente así._

 _Vitya: Oh..._

 _I'mEros: …_

 _Vitya: Buenas noticias Yuuri, no nos han robado ;3_

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

 _¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que publico así que sean compasivos por favor ;w; Espero les guste y apoyen este pequeño proyecto mio ;3 ¡Besos y corazoncitos gays para todos! ¡Pelu-chan se despide!_


	2. Paso 2

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia si es totalmente mía.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 ** _Sasame Michaelis:_** _Me alegra que te haya hecho reír ;3 Aquí está la actualización, espero te guste._

 _PD: Me encanta tu nombre de usuario 7u7r_

 ** _D.P.I.Y.O.N:_** _Gracias por tu comentario, aquí está el segundo capítulo, ojala te guste ;3_

 ** _Kahiya:_** _Honestamente el "I'mEros" vino de que siempre he creído que Yuuri, aunque no lo diga, ama su lado Eros así que, en mi imaginación, ese es el nombre que tiene en todas sus redes sociales xD_

 ** _maryluz-mty:_** _Gracias por comentar, espero este segundo capítulo te haga reír y cumpla tus expectativas ;3_

 ** _¡Gracias también a todos los que dieron fav y follow a este intento de fic! ;u;_**

 **Paso 2**

 **Ten mucha, en serio mucha, paciencia.**

 _Narra Yuuri_

Luego del accidente con el agua "robada", decidí enseñarle a Vitya a preparar cosas básicas para que no _muera de hambre_ en el momento en que la ancianita no pueda darle más comida (lo cual espero sea porque se le dañe la cocina y no porque… ya saben…por causas naturales; **_Kamisama protege a la viejita_** _)_ y yo no me encuentre cerca para prepararle algo. El enorme problema es que; Vitya sabe de cocina lo que yo sé de Checoslovaquia, en otras palabras, nada. Así que tenía que explicarle hasta la cosa más básica y simple.

-Yuuri, ¿cómo puedo saber que el agua ya está hervida?- Preguntó sentado en el comedor mientras yo cortaba algunas verduras.

-Cuando el agua comienza a burbujear es porque ya está hervida, Vitya.

-Oh Yuuri, eres tan inteligente y asombroso.-Increíble pero cierto, Viktor Nikiforov se encontraba maravillado porque se hervir agua… Charles, el mundo ya no es como antes.

-Yuuri, ¿cómo preparas pasta?

-Yuuri, ¿qué echo primero? ¿la leche o el cereal?

-Yuuri, ¿cuánto debo esperar para que mis tostadas estén listas?

-Yuuri, ¿dónde…?

-Yuuri

-Yuuriiii

-Yuuuuuriiiiiiiiii

 _Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri Yuuri…_

Llamada telefónica:

 ** _¿Hola?_**

 ** _Pichit-kun, gracias al cielo respondiste._**

 ** _¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede amigo? Te escuchas agobiado._**

 ** _Pichit, voy a volverme loco, él no deja de llamarme "Yuuri esto, Yuuri lo otro, Yuuri aquello" nunca nadie había dicho mi nombre tantas veces y créeme que no es algo que celebrar._**

 ** _Vamos Yuuri, no creo que sea para tanto…_**

 ** _…_** ** _Estoy considerando cambiar mi nombre, ¿cuántos japoneses llamados Jorge crees que haya en el mundo?_**

 ** _Honestamente no creo que sean muchos…_**

 ** _Mejor, quiero un nombre original._**

 ** _Yuuri, en se-_**

 ** _¿Quién es Yuuri? Ahora mi nombre es Jorge._**

- _Narro yo-_

Y así es como Yuuri llego a odiar su nombre y lo cambio a _Jorge_ , lo que causo una falla en un universo alterno donde un anime paso de llamarse **_Yuri on Ice!_** a **_Jorge on Ice!_**

 **Fin** **de este capitulo**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, hoy vengo con el Paso 2 el cual no me pude contener de publicar apenas estuvo terminado. En serio les agradezco mucho a todos los que comentaron, dieron follow y fav; no tienen idea lo contenta que me puse al ver que les gusto esta locura que sale de mi extraña imaginación. Gracias por leer, ¡besos y corazoncitos gays para todos! ¡Pelu-chan se despide! ;3;**


	3. Paso 3

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia si es totalmente mía.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 ** _Ahome23:_** _Nah, Yuuri posiblemente quede calvo pero no creo que trate de matar a Viktor… o tal vez si °w° Me alegra que te haya encantado, saludos desde mi casita ;3_

 ** _Sasame Michaelis:_** _Nuestro cerdito tiene un camino kilométrico por delante xD_

 ** _Guest:_** _Presiento que eres el/la misma/o que comento en el paso 1 y 2, así que; 1-no puedo evitar el ver a Vitya como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto por lo que sentí la obligación de hacerlo decir algo que diría un niño xD 2-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de esa leve (demasiado leve) referencia a Drake y Josh, es que con todo lo que paso sobre la boda de Josh no pude evitar hacer por lo menos una minúscula referencia xDDDD_

 ** _maryluz-mty:_** _Jorge on Ice!_ _Es un gran nombre para la serie xD Y sobre la licuadora… llegaste tarde, tengo un capítulo con eso ya preparado jajajajjajaja_

 ** _¡Gracias también a todos los lectores (así sean fantasmas) y a los que dieron fav y follow a este intento de fic! ¡Loffiu all! ;3;_**

 **Paso 3**

 **¡Vuélvete un súper Sayayin de la paciencia!**

 _Narra Yuuri_

Okay, bien; al final desistí con la idea de cambiar mi nombre y todo por una _trambolica_ visión que tuve luego de terminar la llamada con Pichit. Solo diré que en ella habían muchas chicas, y algunos chicos también, con artículos de algo llamado **Jorge on Ice!** Y yo salía en ellos… Fue la cosa más rara que he visto en mi vida ¿Quién querría comprar una almohada donde salga yo? _Pfff, gente loca._

Ahora, yendo a lo realmente importante, en este momento me hayo tratando de lograr que Vitya aprenda a encender la cocina a mano. Sí, la cocina es eléctrica pero saber encenderla manualmente _no tiene precio_ **1.**

-Vitya; solo debes sostener bien el encendedor, girar la perilla para que salga el gas, acercar tu mano y encenderla rápidamente. Es fácil.- Explique por décima vez colocando el encendedor en su mano para que lo intentara.

-Esto no es seguro Yuuri… ¿y si me quemo los dedos por no quitarlos lo suficientemente rápido? ¿y si la cocina explota? Y si… Oh Dios, ¡¿Y si incendio el edificio entero?! ¡Todos moriremos Yuuri! ¡No quiero ser el causante de todas esas muertes!- Luego de su diarrea verbal, se echó a "llorar".

 _...Vivo con Drama Queen…_

-Vitya.- Cero atención de su parte.

-Vitya…- Nada.

-…Vitya…- Visto, observado, mirado e ignorado.

\- ¡Viktor Nikiforov, préstame atención ahora mismo!- Ah, ahora sí.- Mírame, observa como hago para no quemarme los dedos.- Encendí la cocina rápidamente y voltee a verlo con una sonrisa.- ¿Ves? Es sencillo, ahora hazlo tú.

-Tú tienes buenos reflejos Yuuri, yo no. Terminare quemándolo todo.- Dijo con su puchero marca Nikiforov ( _Patente pendiente_ )

-Por todos los Dioses, Viktor. Nadie puede tener tan malos reflejos.- Bufe con sorna. Su excusa era en serio patética.

-¿Me estas retando?- ¿Es idea mía o está indignado?- ¡Makkachin! Trae la pelota y dásela a Yuuri.- Increíble pero cierto, el gran caniche fue por la pelota y espero hasta que pusiera la mano para entregármela. _Este can tiene talento.-_ Lánzame la bola Yuuri.

-Vitya, esto es ridículo…

-Solo lánzame la bola.

La lance. Justo por sobre su hombro. Era fácil de atrapar.

Viktor reacciono 4 segundos después.

-Okay, tal eres un _poco_ lento, pero se puede solucionar.

-Nope, no puedes obligarme a encender la cocina. ¡Le harás daño al bebe!

-¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¡¿cuál bebe?!- Okay, ahora si estoy confundido, perdido, sorprendido y un poco aterrorizado.

-Yo, por supuesto.

 _Kamisama, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza… lo mato._

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **1: Lo de** ** _no tiene precio_** **es una pequeña referencia a una publicidad de un banco en Venezuela XD**

 **¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Si, lo sé, me he tardado un poco con esta actualización. Juro que lo tenía listo hace algún tiempo pero, en la zona donde vivo, estamos sin internet (desde febrero ;-;) y, hace una o dos semanas, se fue por completo la señal de la línea telefónica que yo tengo ¿lo peor del caso? Solo. es. por. donde. yo. vivo ;-; Estoy completamente incomunicada del mundo y si hoy estoy subiendo cap es porque no estoy en mi dulce hogar… Desgraciada patria. Todo es culpa de Maduro (Los Venezolanos entenderán (?)**

 **En fin, gracias a todas las hermosas personitas que dieron Follow y Fav, también gracias a todos los que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo al leer esta… cosa (?) ¡Besitos y corazoncitos gays para todos! ¡Pelu-chan se despide!**

 **PD: Lo que dice Viktor sobre posiblemente quemar todo y eso… es basado en hechos reales. Aprender a encender la cocina fue una experiencia traumática para mi xDDD**


	4. Paso 4

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia si es totalmente mía.**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 ** _Rojaima:_** _¡Me alegra que te encante! Viktor es un desastroso que nos enamora y Yuuri pues… es un gran soñador xDDD_

 ** _VeriTheJotun:_** _¡Hola! ¡Que bueno que te encante! Yuuri le tiene tanta paciencia como se puede XD y te entiendo completamente, tengo muchas marcas de guerra de los días en que aprendí a cocinar (quemadas y cortadas)… y aun me sigo quemando con facilidad .-. Respuesta a tu duda: Todo es posible en este fic xD_

 ** _Sasame Michaelis:_** _Admitamos que todos hemos pasado por lo mismo que Viktor xD Yuuri aprenderá a tenerle más paciencia (posiblemente). Y pues… la cosa en Venezuela esta dura pero no hay mal que dure cien años (?)_

 ** _NUMENEESSE:_** _¡Me alegro de hacerte reír! Y si, lo sé, tengo algunas amigas que tienen menos talento para la cocina que el que yo tengo para contorsionarme (o sea, 0 pues). JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA entiendo a esa persona, mi hermano le pasó igual xD_

 ** _soyvenezolana:_** _No exageremos xDDD partirle la cabeza sería demasiado xD Yeah baby, soy Venezolana y orgullosa ;3_

 ** _¡Gracias también a todos los lectores y a los que dieron fav y follow a este intento de fic! ¡Loffiu all! ;3;_**

 **Paso 4**

 **Si su comida es mala… díselo con tacto.**

 _Narro yo_

Era una fría mañana en San Petersburgo y, mientras gran parte de las personas se alistaban para ir a cumplir sus deberes del día a día, un japonés se encontraba tratando de calmar el llanto de un ruso con cabellos platinados.

-Ya ya Vitya, todo está bien.- el pelinegro tomaba las mejillas del mayor mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas.- Ya paso.

-Pero Yuuri… salía mucha sangre y, y, aun me a-arde-. Hablaba entrecortado y mirando al nipones con el ceño levemente fruncido.

 _Estén atentos mis pequeños, están a punto de ver como el espécimen Viktor Nikiforosus usa sus encantos para atrapar a su presa._

-Pero tal vez… si me das un abrazo… me sienta un poco mejor.- El peliplata puso su mejor cara de cachorrito triste en la lluvia y el moreno, sin chistar, lo abrazo.- ¿Me das un besito?-

 _¡Y el espécimen ha hecho de las suyas de nuevo! ¡Viktor Nikiforosus ha logrado que el hermoso Yuuri Katsudamn comience un leve contacto labial! ¡Que bella es la naturaleza!_

-¡Amazing! ¡Ya me siento mucho mejor! ¡Gracias Yuuri!

\- Ahora espera un momento mientras busco una bendita para tu dedo.- Se levantó dándole la espalda por lo cual no vislumbro la sonrisa de satisfacción que había en el rostro del ruso.

 _Narra Yuuri_

Después de vendarle el dedo a Viktor, seguí cocinando junto a él. Últimamente, Viktor estaba mejorando, por ello lo lo dejaría preparar casi todo a él, Yurio vendría ese día así que a ambos nos pareció una gran idea que Vitya cocinara. Decidimos hacer pasta con a la carbonara ya que no era algo sumamente complicado.

-Yuuri, deberías ir a bañarte, falta poco para que llegue Yurio y tu aun estas prácticamente en pijamas. Ve a ducharte, yo termino esto.- Su sonrisa era tranquila pero honestamente no me confiaba de dejarlo solo con la comida y al parecer el vio mi duda porque me tomo de los hombros y dijo:- Ve tranquilo, yo me encargo.

-... ¿Seguro?- Pregunto aun con desconfianza.

-Sip, seguro, ahora ve a ducharte que hueles a tocino.- Sonreí más calmado y me fui al baño confiando en que Viktor podría terminar con la comida. De todas formas ya solo faltaba que las pastas estuvieran listas para revolverlas con lo demás.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

-20 minutos después-

-¡Oi, viejo! ¿¡Tú preparaste esto!?- Pregunto Yurio con la delicadeza que lo caracteriza (noten el sarcasmo) mientras señalaba el plato frente a él.

-Yup, Yuuri me dejo prepararlo casi todo yo solito.- Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo. _Creo saber a dónde se dirige Yurio con esa pregunta…_

-Se esforzó mucho para que quedara bien, Yurio.- ¡ _No destroces su pobre corazón!_

-¡Me importa una mierda si se esforzó! ¡Es un asco! ¡Tiene más sal que el mar muerto y la pasta esta medio cruda!- Mire horrorizado como el rubio soltaba todo de un tirón y empujaba su plato lejos.

-Yuuri… ¿es cierto?- Vitya me miraba con la leve esperanza de que le dijera que Yurio mentía… pero mentir es pecado.

-Bueno… tampoco creo que sea más salado que el mar muerto pero si está un poquito pasado de sal…- Jugaba con mis dedos, nervioso de la reacción de Viktor.

-…

-…

-…Vitya… ¿A dónde vas?

-A la azotea, el mundo es cruel y no sirvo para cocinar. Tal vez en el cielo aprecien el sazón de mi comida.

-¡Viktor, nooooooo!- Salí detrás de él y antes de alejarme mucho escuche como Yurio resoplaba.

-Idiotas exagerados…

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **¡Hola mis queridos lectores! ¡He vuelto con un nuevo paso! Y debo admitir que me tarde un poco con este y que no salió exactamente como quería pero bueno, es lo que mi imaginación me permitió ;-; Okay, tengo que decir esto o moriré por dentro… ¡VIKTUURI ES CANNON! #ElViktuuriEsMásRealQueTú (¿?) Debo decir que fui la persona más feliz del universo cuando me vi el video de la entrevista a MAPPA y, Dios, lo de los anillos. La vida es hermosa gracias a eso sjkdhasjfhsjkadfhk *Inserte cara de completa felicidad aquí* Ahora, como estoy muy feliz por eso y quiero agradecerles de alguna manera por el apoyo que le dan a este fic… He decidido regalarles un One-shot o un Drabble (todo depende de mi imaginación) a las personas que adivinen que personaje aparecerá en el capítulo 5. Pista: Alguien estará muy pero muy celoso xD Así que comenten quien creen que será, la pareja que quisieran y si desean una temática en específico.**

 **En fin, gracias a todas aquellas preciosas personitas que dieron Follow y Fav, también gracias a todos los que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo al leer este fic. ¡Besitos y corazoncitos gays para todos! ¡Pelu-chan se despide!**

 **PD: No importa que Viktuuri sea cannon… seguiré shippeando YuuYu y… de hecho, seguiré shippeando YuurixAll ¡quieras o no! (¿?)**


	5. Paso 5

**Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esta historia si es totalmente mía.**

 **Paso 5**

 **¡Deja que te manoseen frente a él! Celos+Viktor+Cocina=Gran sazón**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 ** _JakkieBJ:_** _Lo invitan porque aún tienen fe en que Yurio cambie, ellos mantienen su fe en el Señor xDDDD_

 ** _Vann GP:_** _Obvio no eres la única y por cierto, haces lo mismo que yo xDDD_

 _Me alegro mucho que te diviertas al leerme, ese es gusto mi propósito ;3_

 ** _carliz97:_** _Que bueno que te hago reír ;3 Pues si, al fandom le hacen falta más historias con humor y menos dramatismos por ello decidí crear este fic._

 ** _DragonPiscis97:_** _Tranquila, lo seguiré y pues, que bueno que te identifiques con Yurio xDDD_

 ** _Chiper07:_** _Debo admitir que al mencionar a Minami me diste una idea xD ¡Que bueno que te gustara lo de los espécimen! Tomare en cuenta el hacer un especial de eso ;3_

 ** _Y el personaje que aparecerá en este capítulo es… ¡Chihoko! Felicidades a las que adivinaron, pronto estaré subiendo los One-shot/Drable con la pareja que pidieron._**

 ** _¡Gracias también a todos los lectores y a los que dieron fav y follow a este intento de fic! ¡Loffiuall! ;3;_**

 _Narro yo_

Luego de que nuestro querido cerdito convenciera al nalgas de oro de no suicidarse, volvieron a su apartamento encontrándose con un Yurio sentado frente a la TV comiendo un tazón de cereal con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Sabía que no se lanzaría.- Dijo el rubio sin despegar su mirada del programa que veía en ese momento.

-Yurio… deberías disculparte con Viktor.- Hablo el nipón sin duda en la voz y mirando al más joven con reproche. Mientras tanto, el pentacampeón del mundo se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño esperando la disculpa que se merecía.

-¿Para qué o qué?- Preguntó el gato ruso con la confusión marcada en su cara.

-¡Discúlpate conmigo, Yurio!- Exigió el platinado.

-¡No me disculpare contigo, maldito viejo!

-¡Yurio! ¡Tienes 15 años y mírate! ¡Deberías lavarte esa boca con jabón jovencito!- Exclamo el pelinegro sorprendido de que el rubio besara a su abuelo con esa boca.

Luego de eso comenzó una pequeña riña entre los tres terminando esta con Yurio disculpándose a la fuerza y con Viktor mirándose a un espejo buscando signos de calvicie.

 _Narra Viktor_

Caminaba por las calles de San Petersburgo hablando tranquilamente con mi maravilloso Yuuri cuando de pronto una chica asiática se atravesó en nuestro camino mientras le sonreía a Yuuri como si él fuera la estrella más hermosa el cielo (que si lo es pero ese no es el punto).

-¿Katsuki Yuuri?- Preguntó la desconocida con emoción. _Debe ser una fan_ … Pensé con inocencia.

-¡¿Chihoko?!- Ahora mi cerdito era el emocionado. _Sabe su nombre… ¡no es una fan! ¡¿Quién es esta?!_

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía Yuuri, ¿cómo has estado?- Pregunto la tipa mientras ¡se tiraba a los brazos de MI hombre!

-Pues muy b-bien, ¿t-tú como has e-estado?-. Dijo Yuuri sonrojado hasta las orejas. _Momentito, ¿mi cerdito esta sonrojado? Mi cerdito se está sonrojando por alguien… ¡¿y ese alguien no soy yo?!_

-Ay Yuuri, me ha estado yendo muy bien aunque… últimamente te he extrañado ¿sabes? Deberíamos reunirnos y recordar viejos tiempos.

 _¡AGARRENME, AGARRENME QUE LA MATO!_

-¿Eh?-. Mi nipón se veía tan indefenso bajo las garras de esa bruja que mi instinto me hizo reaccionar de inmediato abrazándolo por la cintura y jalándolo hacia mí.

-Siento interrumpir esta reunión improvisada pero Yuuri y yo debemos volver a NUESTRO hogar ahora, un placer conocerte Chokoko-. Le sonreí con falsa alegría dispuesto a llevarme a Yuuri en ese justo momento pero la bruja se colocó justo frente a nosotros. _¿Es que acaso no entiende el desprecio?_

-Bien, nos vemos luego Yuuri-. Se acercó a él y ¡le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios! _Oh no perra, tu no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste._

-¡Hasta nunca, Chokoko!-. Sin más jale a Yuuri lejos de esa bruja y me encamine rápidamente al departamento.- Yuuriiiii, ¿quién era ella y porque se te acercaba con tanta confianza? ¿no que los japoneses son todos recatados y evitan el contacto físico-intimo?-. Pregunte con un puchero. Sí, soy muy infantil, supérenlo.

-Bueno… veras… _Chihokofuemiprimeranoviayestuvimosjuntospor5meses-._

-Yuuri, te juro que adoro cuando te pones todo penoso, sonrojadito y adorable-. Dije pellizcando sus mejillas-. Pero ¿puedes por favor hablar lento y claro? De lo que acabas de decir solo entendí… nada.

Suspiró-. Chihoko fue mi primera novia… nuestra relación duro unos 5 meses por eso hay tanta "confianza" entre nosotros-. Explicó rascándose la nuca y sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Ah…

-…

-Esta noche yo preparare la cena-. Anuncie sin más encaminándome hacia la cocina.

Narra Yuuri

-Vitya… ¿estás seguro que no deseas mi ayuda?-. Pregunte asomándome a la cocina por novena vez en lo que iba de hora.

-Ve a jugar con Makkacchin mientras yo cocino, quédate tranquilo Yuuri.- Me sonrió y siguió cortando algunos trozos de carne.

Debo admitir que estaba muy extrañado de esta repentina necesidad de Viktor por cocinar el solo pero no me quejaría, estaba algo cansado así que mejor fui a recostarme al sofá.

 _Espero que al menos sea comestible…_

-7 minutos después-

-Yuuriiiii, la cena esta lista.- Me levante del sofá con algo de pereza y camine lento hacia la mesa donde me deje caer en la silla sin ninguna delicadeza. _Cuando el sueño ataca… ataca con fuerza._

Viktor no aparto la mirada de mi mientras tomaba un tenedor y tomaba un trozo de carne junto a un poco de ensalada.

-¿Tu no comerás?- Ante mi pregunta tomo su tenedor pero siguió observándome fijamente. Sin prestarle mucha atención, mastique el primer bocado y…- ¡Viktor esto esta delicioso!

-¡JA! ¡¿Mejor que Chokoko, cierto?!- Exclamo emocionado y saltando de su silla.

-…¿Qué?- _¿Hizo esto… solo porque esta celoso?... ¡¿QUÉ?!_

 _-_ ¡Ahora vamos a la habitación! ¡Veras que otra cosa hago mejor que Chokoko!- Me cargo como un costal de papas directo hasta la habitación.

-¡VIKTOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!

Narro yo

Y esa noche Makkacchin no pudo dormir junto a sus dueños.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **¡Hola queridos lectores! ¡Al fin pude publicar el capítulo! ¡Yeah Baby! Okay, tengo que decirles que cada vez estamos más cerca del final, no hare este fic muy largo ya que (por obvias razones) la trama no se puede alargar mucho, a lo sumo llegare hasta un décimo capítulo, tal vez menos. En fin, quiero agradecerles a todos por leerme y por sus comentarios, me alegran la vida ;3**

 **¡Besitos y corazoncitos gays para todos! ¡Pelu-chan se despide!**


End file.
